


Rights

by PadfootIsMyHomeDawg



Series: Parsel [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry agrees, Hermione is a civil rights hero, S.H.I.R.T.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadfootIsMyHomeDawg/pseuds/PadfootIsMyHomeDawg
Summary: Harry learns what an acronym is and Hermione gives him a shirt for a cause.





	Rights

**Author's Note:**

> You guys. I have left this series alone for so long because I didn't know how to continue. I wrote this earlier today after I realized that I wouldn't be able to segue it into the actual fic, and it helped with my writer's block! I've written a couple thousand words of the original fic already and I'm on a roll. Don't know when I'll post that next chapter, but I promise I have NOT abandoned this series! I am quite determined to finish Harry's second year.  
> Thank you, to anyone who is still sticking with this! This little drabble can take place really any time you feel like it.

“I thought that words weren’t supposed to have periods after each letter,” Harry told Zuri confusedly, gazing at the T-shirt she held in front of him. _S.H.I.R.T._ was spelled out on the front of it, with a little swirly line underlining it.

“It’s not a real word, it’s an acronym,” Zuri explained, but Harry didn’t understand any better with this, either. “An acronym is when the first letters of each word in a phrase spell out a word.”

“What does S.H.I.R.T. stand for, then?” Harry questioned, still confused.

Zuri smiled proudly. “Snakes Have Inherent Rights, Too!” she proclaimed. “It’s an organization I’m starting because so many of the magical world treat snakes and other animals they keep for potions just _awful_. I thought about what you said when Snape was hurting that snake when you first got to Hogwarts. He didn’t know, obviously, that he was hurting it, and he wouldn’t ever do it intentionally. But some people _do_! And so this organization is going to help snakes, and remind people that they have rights too, and they should be treated better. Do you want a shirt?”

Harry beamed at her explanation and accepted the charcoal grey shirt with green writing without delay, pulling it on over the clothes he had already.

“I love it,” he said happily. “Let’s go tell people about it!”


End file.
